


Hipster Harry Gone Wrong

by TheGreenCloak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco being a dick, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is such an adorkable potato, M/M, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenCloak/pseuds/TheGreenCloak
Summary: Wherein harry has become a hipster over the summer holidays and can't stop bothering Draco, who hates hipsters, about it.





	

Harry had changed over the summer since the war and not in a good way, oh no, well at least not according to one very ~~sexually~~ frustrated Draco Malfoy, because apparently the ~~bloody~~ Saviour of the Wizarding World had spent two months in the company of the hipster community, in addition to having discovered Tumblr. Of course, nothing has been proved as of yet, but from the sight of it Draco did believe it to be the case. There was no other way to explain the long fringe of hair hanging over one eye, John Lennon glasses, guitar, tight ripped jeans and large sweater, paired off with black army boots, Potter had caught the hipster virus. Everywhere where Draco looked he was there, strumming his guitar on a window sill, humming sad songs in low tones during potions, … even using lyrics of hipster bands in the middle of conversations. And it annoyed Draco to no end because…

_I don’t need a bloody reason to hate the bloody prat_

Exactly…

But Draco was containing it, ~~he was on probation after all~~ , because he was a good person, until Harry BLOODY Potter, the pretentious shit, found no pleasure in displaying his ‘hipster-ness’ to his Gryffindork friends anymore and started to turn his attention to Draco instead, which he of course did not take in stride.

“Hey Draco, you should check out this band they’re-“ Harry said as he bumped into Draco in the corridor on his way to transfigurations, but he was brutally cut off by Draco who simply did not feel like listening to Harry’s shit.

“Fuck off Potter,” he sneered before turning away, but Harry grabbed his arm instead and made the other face him again. His John Lennon glasses dropped a little bit lower on his nose and Draco barely supressed a gasp as Harry’s bright green eyes pierced through his.

“Taken away to the dark side, I wanna be your left hand man-“ he softly sang, the thumb of the hand that grasped Draco’s arm started to slightly rub his skin and Draco felt a ~~completely involuntary~~ shiver run down his spine.

_Bloody Potter, Saint Potter, fucking everything up again_

“Go fuck yourself Potter,” he muttered darkly before pulling his arm from Harry’s tight grasp and swiftly continuing on his way to transfigurations again.

_Bloody lame come back, Merlin, I’m starting to sound like the Weasel with his stupid ‘bloody’ every bloody time- gah I did it again… All Potter’s fault, the bloody sod_

In case you were wondering, Draco did not pay any attention in transfigurations that day and so if he does not pass his NEWTS for transfigurations he will probably blame Potter.

 

\----

 

The second time the Saviour of the Wizarding World decided to grace him with his presence, Draco was about to take a piss in the prefect’s bathroom, in other words, not the ideal time to come in and strum a guitar, but apparently not everyone _*cough* Potter *cough*_ had gotten the memo since the bloody idiot simply placed his ~~perfectly plumb~~ bottom on the edge of the massive bath and started to strum his guitar while humming in those low tones again. WHILE DRACO WAS TRYING TO HAVE A PISS. Needless to say that things did not end well for Potter.

“I’ve had it with you! Go bother someone else!” Draco shouted as he threw a jinx at Harry which catapulted him into the prefects bath, guitar and all. And as Harry gasped for air while helpless trying, and failing to Draco’s amusement, to keep his guitar out of the water, Draco stuck out his tongue in a completely mature fashion… Mature my arse…

 

\---

 

After what Draco had soon come to affectionately call the Bathroom Incident, Harry did not bother him in the bathroom anymore, he did bother his at any other given time however, annoying Draco to no end and making him wonder as to what Granger and Weasley were up to because they did not seem to be stopping their maniac friend. Soon Draco became an expert in using the secret passages of Hogwarts in order to escape from hipster Potter, until one night the stupid fool decided to knock on the door of the Slytherin common room, unashamedly shouting Draco’s name until one of the first year’s started to waver and opened the door, needless to say Draco was less than pleased, more like bloody pissed.

“What seems to be the matter, Mr Potter?” Draco diplomatically asked as he stepped out in the corridor, closing the door to the common room after him so none of his housemates had to witness ~~as if they’d mind~~ the spectacle that was Harry Potter.

“Oh good evening Draco, uhm, I was wondering…” Potter seemed oddly nervous, his voice soft as his eyes widened behind his glasses, “have you ever heard of Arctic Monkeys?” Draco could nearly hear something inside of him snap. Seeing that Draco did not reply, Harry started to utter all sort of facts about the band, his eyes pointedly refusing to meet Draco’s.

“Potter…” Draco interrupted him, his blood seething with anger as he tried very hard not to shout at the man in front of him with his stupid bandana and ridiculous band shirt. Merlin! The nerve of the man! Knocking on the Slytherin common room just to talk about some stupid band… Ghastly really… Nevertheless, Draco suppressed his anger and put on a rather forced smile.

“I’m sorry, I just… I thought you might like them…” Harry whispered, his shoulders slightly hunched as he stared at the floor. Draco almost thought he was about to cry, but then again that was not possible, the saviour of the wizarding world simply did not cry.

“Listen Potter, that is very… uhm… very sweet of you,” Draco muttered. It took him quite some willpower not to cringe because of his own words, but apparently they worked on Potter as the other boy stared at Draco with a hopeful gaze in his eyes and Draco suddenly didn’t feel capable of turning him down anymore. “But I don’t really like that sort of music.” Harry’s face fell, like a stone that falls from the top of the Mount Everest all the way down to the lowest point in the valley.

“But… Pansy said that you liked that sort of thing…” Harry whispered, his fringe falling over his eyes as he tried to mask his own disappointment.

_Pansy is such a whore_

“I’m sorry Potter, but Pansy must have been trying to play you. You see, I absolutely h-“ Harry’s shoulders dropped even further, “have nothing with hipster things,” Draco finished, saying he hated hipster things might’ve been a step to far he figured.

“Then what do you like?” Harry asked, looking up at Draco with his large green eyes in complete wonder and as the light from the torches on the wall fell on Harry’s hair Draco felt himself fall, ever so slightly, for the man in front of him.

“I like classical music, Beethoven, Chopin, …you know, the big names,” Draco said. Harry stared at him in puzzlement before nodding and smiling at him.

“Okay, see you tomorrow then!” he happily said before turning his back to Draco and walking off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Draco just shook his head as he watched the other man walk off.

_Weird kid…_

 

\----

 

The next day started uneventful enough, Draco got up, brushed his teeth, did his hair, … you know, the usual, until he made it to breakfast where no one other than Harry bloody Potter sat with his hair slicked back, without his glasses, wearing a bloody penguin suit and matching black shoes, waving with his wand in the air as if it were a baton while he read the sheet music in front of him, his face the epitome of concentration. Draco loudly slapped himself on the forehead, causing Harry to look up from his pages and grant Draco an impossibly large smile. Draco slightly cringed as he made his way to the Slytherin table. He hadn’t even properly sat down yet though and Harry was already standing in front of him.

“How do you feel about Rachmaninoff? I must say that I’m not quite fond of his 1st concerto but his 2nd is more than worth listening to-“ Harry rambled on, his smile growing wider with the minute and even though it hurt Draco to pierce his bubble _yeah right_ he interrupted Harry.

“Potter, what is the meaning of this?” Draco asked, his voice tinged with annoyance, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Harry’s smile faltered and his brows furrowed as if he did not understand what Draco was saying.

“What do you mean? You like classical music, don’t you?” As Draco took too long to reply, Harry grew worried and he quickly added, “I got it wrong again, didn’t I? Merlin, I’m so stupid, sorry, is Rachmaninoff too modern? I like Chopin too you know, but I thought you might be more impressed if I mentioned a composer you hadn’t mentioned yourself and I’m so sorry-“

“Harry!” Harry shut up immediately, before grinning again.

“You said Harry,” he whispered, slightly blushing as he pressed his palms against his cheeks ~~in a far too adorable manner~~.

“What is it that you’re trying to accomplish here Potter? Why are you going through so much trouble to know what sort of music I like… and what’s with all the dressing up?” Draco asked impatiently, his own cheeks glowing slightly as he tried not to think about how ~~completely and utterly adorable~~ shitty Potter looked.

“I just… Uhm… What I mean to say is that… uhm… Pansy?” Harry muttered shyly.

“He’s got a big gay crush on you Dray,” Pansy coldly said before turning back to her pastry. Draco gasped.

_Well that was unexpected_

“I wouldn’t say it like that… but yeah… I l-like you, D-Draco…” Harry shyly mumbled, his whole face as red as a tomato as he tried to evade Draco’s gaze by turning his eyes to the wooden surface of the table.

“So that’s what this is all about?” Draco sighed, “Why didn’t you just tell me?” Harry tried to respond, but Pansy replied instead.

“Have you met yourself?” she asked. He glared at her in return.

“Keep out of this you whore,” Draco muttered softly. She just shrugged her shoulders and kept on eating.

_Bloody cow of a woman_

“I’m sorry Draco- I mean Malfoy- I just thought you wouldn’t accept my feelings so I… uhm-“

“He bribed all of Slytherin to help him court you.”

“Pansy, shut up!”

“Just trying to help…” she mumbled, her voice masked by the large chomps of cake that filled her cheeks.

“But why the whole music thing?” Draco asked, his thoughts swirling as he tried to push the moment that he had to reply to Harry’s feelings as far away as possible.

“Because that’s how your mum and dad met, isn’t it? I send Blaise a letter over the summer and he told how your father wooed your mother by listening to the music she liked and striking up a conversation about it, so I tried to do the same… I made a mess out of it though, didn’t I?” Harry asked, his large green eyes slightly glassy as he looked up at Draco.

“Merlin, Harry… you are such an unbelievably stupid arse, do you know that?” Draco uttered as he swept his hand through his hair, causing it to fall loosely over his eyes.

“I know, I’m s-“ Harry did not get the time to finish his reply though, before he knew it Draco had risen from his seat, grabbed Harry’s tie and pulled their faces so close to each other that he felt the other man’s breath on his lips.

“Just promise me one thing… no more hipster things… ever again…” Draco whispered as his gaze travelled down to Harry’s lips before rising up to his eyes again. The other man fervently nodded, his eyes slightly falling shut as Draco pushed a few inches closer and their lips met in a soft kiss. Harry’s hands came up to his hair and softly tousled it in a loving manner while Draco laid his hand against Harry’s cheek, the other resting on the other’s shoulder, caressing him affectionately.

As they separated again, Draco softly whispered something against his lips to which Harry only nodded and smiled. Needless to say Harry Potter continued wearing penguin suits all through eight year.


End file.
